green_dragon_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Races
There are many kinds of creatures who live in the Empire. The four main races are Draconians, Elves, Humans and Centaurs. The four races and most of the rest have a Qirothic Connection with the metal Harthuim. This allows things made with this metal to act like an extended part of the body. Humans Humans make up almost half of the population. They are the most numerous race and they live in almost every part of the Empire. They are physically weak, but they have a intelligent and creative mind. They have the Qirothic Connection. Stats Reaction Speed: Fast Sense: Good Strength: Normal Speed: Fast Endurance: Normal Life Span: 400 years Height: 2m Weight: 72kg Intelligence: High Tharzinus Humans They are the most numerous. Most of the humans are Tharzinus Humans. They are stronger and faster than Korphius Humans. Korphius Humans They are the less numerous faction. They appear to be similar to the humans who are part of the UIPS. The only difference is that they have the Qirothic Connection. Draconians The Draconians make up a quater of the population. They are the most dominant race in the Dominion, and even though the government tries very hard to destroy racism, the dominion's name causes slight the draconians to have racism against other species. The draconians are both physically and mentally powerful, which gives them more reason to look down on other races. They have the Qirothic Connection. Stats Reaction Speed: Very Fast Sense: Very Good Strength: Strong Speed: Very Fast Endurance: High Life Span: 1200 years Height: 2m Weight: 64kg Intelligence: High Emerald Draconians Emerald Draconians are numerous and make up one eighth of the draconian population. They can fly and use fire, lightning or ice. Great Draconians Once numerous, the great Draconians died out and left only a small number of them. They can fly. Kral Draconians Kral Draconians harness the Dark Powers of Ancient times to survive. Elves The elves were first discovered by the Dominion decades ago, when the Golden Wing District was created. They have spread out throughout the galaxy and now make up a fifth of the population. They are mentally very powerful, surpassing the humans. They are wise and peaceful, though they can fight extremely well if they want to. They have the Qirothic Connection. Stats Reaction Speed: Very Fast Sense: Super Good Strength: Strong Speed: Fast Endurance: High Life Span: 1000 years Height: 2.2m Weight: 70kg Intelligence: High High Elves High Elves are the most ancient elves in the Empire. Dark Elves Dark elves use dark forces to boost their life span. They are a minority, but they are powerful. Centaurs Centaurs make up a tenth of the whole population. They are good engineers and fighters. Although they seldom allow other races on their backs, there have been records of centaur riding from ancient times. This race is very noble and are committed to defending the Dominion. They have the Qirothic Connection. Stats Reaction Speed: Fast Sense: Very Good Strength: Normal Speed: Very Fast Endurace: Very High Life Span: 700 years Height: 2.6m Weight: 160kg Other Races Other races include Dwarves and Golems (Giants). These races have the Qirothic Connection. Werewolves were one of the main races, until a civil war between two clans wiped out most of their population. These races don 't have the Qirothic Connection. Dragons, Hobbits, Balrogs Category:About GD Category:People